


Thieving Hearts

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Falling In Love, Heist, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Heist, Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: A series of heists throughout New York City leave the FBI looking for the thief. Is he closer than they think? What happens when he gets distracted by a beautiful blonde who just so happens to be searching for him?This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Jughead Jones has been stealing since he was a kid. When he was little it started off small like a candy bar or a toy for his little sister but as he got older it became so much more. 

Growing up he didn’t have much. His parents didn’t care enough to notice his habits or even just notice him. He practically raised his sister. Without having a job or a way to support her he stuck to stealing the things they needed. 

Now that he’s older and on his own it’s gotten so much worse. Now the issue isn’t not having money or a job, it’s just the thrill of it. He had a simple office job that kept him stable but his habits made him richer than he could imagine. But of course he wasn’t completely selfish about everything. He would give some things as gifts or donate the money he made from selling them. He felt like the city’s very own Robin Hood. 

He was never scared of getting caught. He was a lot smarter than the police thought. Instead of taking little things here and there he went on heists throughout the city. He didn’t see why all the billionaires deserved all that stuff. If he took something they would earn back the money to replace it in no time. 

He had gotten good at the game. It was thrilling to him.

He had a good team. He had expanded from just himself to a group over the years. They were called the serpents. Fangs Forgarty, Toni Topaz and Sweet Pea. Only a small team but he only trust them. Jughead did the stealing on his own, Toni was behind the computer systems, Fangs worked the equipment, and Sweet Pea was there for backup and to help with the combat. They were the perfect team.

They had a huge heist coming up this weekend. The masquerade party. They were trying to map out the plan beforehand.

"Whose place is this anyway?" Fangs asked.

“Some billionaire.” Jughead shrugged. 

“Clifford Blossom. He’s in the maple syrup business.” Toni said.

"How can maple make you a billionaire?" Sweet Pea asked.

“He probably has a side operation.” Jughead said. “Like drugs.” He joked. 

“It’s a family business. They’ve been at it for decades. It’s all old money and inheritance.” Toni said.

"Definitely drugs." The boys said.

"Is the FBI still on our backs?" Fangs wondered.

“They have been for years Fangs. They’ll never catch us though. We’re a lot smarter than they think.” Jughead said.

"True. T do you have the guest list?" Jughead asked.

“Right here.” She handed it to him.

"Who the hell is Elizabeth Smith?" Jughead asked.

“I don’t know.” 

“I’ve never seen her on the lists before.” He said. “T, search her up.”

Toni googled Searched Elizabeth Smith. Nothing apart from Elizabeth Smith Cooper came up. Toni clicked on it.

"Just a blonde girl. Apparently she is related to the Blossoms. She's as poor as they come. Living in a studio apartment and only has her close friends and family." Toni told them.

“Then what the hell is she doing at a high society party?”

"I don't know. They're family." Toni shrugged.

“Well she’s obviously not important.” Fangs said. “Finish looking through the guest list Jug.”

"The Logdes, the St Clairs and the Evernevers." He said.

“Anyone else?” 

“Just more of the company partners.” Jughead said.

"Perfect so we're good to go?" Toni smiled.

“Yep. Everything is sorted.”

"Perfect. Don't heists make you horny." She smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes."What they do? If you boys want me I'll be waiting."

“I need to get my suit for this weekend.” Jughead said.

"Fine be boring." Toni pouted heading to her room.

Jughead headed to his room to pick out his suit so Fangs could help him set it up with different tools he’s going to need. He headed to the mall to a formal shop. He headed in to see a beautiful blonde looking at the dresses. She was sighing. He just watched her. It was obvious she had no clue what she was doing.

He figured he could help so he walked up to her. “Hey.” He said.

"Hi. Do you work here? Because I hate dress shopping? Tell me I'm off to a book store I'll be your best friend. Say we're off clothes shopping. I will run for the hills." She giggled.

“I don’t work here. You just look like you could use some help. I’m looking for a suit.”

"I'm looking for a dress. I have this family and work thing. I'm Betty." She introduced herself.

“I’m FP.” He said. He goes by another nickname while out so he won’t be recognized.

"Well FP. You look like you know how to dress a woman. So how about you pick me some dresses out for me?" Betty asked.

“Sure.” He smiled.

"Lead the way FP."

She followed him to the back of the store. He helped her pick out a couple she liked before she went to try them on. She tried on the dresses and found the perfect one. Betty didn't know who this FP was but he was handsome. She knew she was here for work buying the dress but she didn't care.

Being in the FBI most of the time she was all work and no play. Her friends says she needs to focus more on herself along side work. She still wanted FP's opinion. After all he did help her out. She got out of the dressing room to show him. He was looking around for a suit.

"Fp? Does this look okay?" She tapped his shoulders. He turned to look at her. “You look amazing.”

"Yet its Cher signature color." Betty smiled. 

“Red is a good look for you.” He said. “I’m thinking about getting a red suit.”

Betty just blushed. "I think you'll have all the girls dropping their panties for you." She teased. He laughed softly."I think I might chance my look and get it." Betty smiled.

“You should. You look great.”

"Well thank you for your help. Hopefully I'll see you when I return the dress. It's far too expensive for me to buy." She told him.

“Would you want to keep it?”

"I couldn't. I'm more of a Netflix and pizza gal instead of gala's. That's much more my friend." Betty shyly smiled at him.

“Well if you wanted to keep it I could help with the cost.”

"Oh don't be silly. All the dresses were stunning. I'm fine renting them. I have to go change. I'm running late for a meeting. I need to change."

He just nodded.

"Thank you Fp." With that she headed to change.

He found a suit he liked. He headed to buy it and the dress for Betty. She looked beautiful in it. He strongly believes that every women should have one dress they could be a princess in. He left before she could know he paid for it.

A few moments after Betty came out to rent it. Yet she told it had been paid for. Betty couldn't believe it. She would never see Fp again. It was a $400 dress. She was completely shocked. She was stunned but she had to get to her work meeting. Her brother was waiting in the car for her. She quickly headed out.

"Let's go Charlse." Betty smiled.

“Did you get your dress?”

"Yeah some guy paid for it. 400 dollars and I will never see him again." She told him.

“That’s interesting.” He said. “We have more information on Jughead.”

"So?" Betty asked pulling her notepad out.“He’s going to be at Clifford’s party.”

"Perfect. Do we have an actual photo of him?" She wondered.

"No. He's like a ghost."

“No ones ever seen him?” She said. 

“No. He could be anyone. We wouldn’t even know his name if it weren’t for the tag he leaves in spray paint at each heist.”

"So we have to check bags then. Tell uncle Cliff." Betty said.

“That won’t do anything.”

"Then what? We're going in this blind? How about pat downs?"

“Jughead isn’t on the guest list. He’s definitely not coming in and out through the front door.”

"So I'm there to monitor?" Betty asked.

“You’re there to look around for anything suspicious. Clifford is locking up the valuables. We just need to make sure that if Jughead gets in, he won’t be able to get out.” Betty nodded. “I’m just hoping we’ll catch him.”

"Me too." Betty said.

“If you see anyone who isn’t on the guest list report it to Clifford to confirm.”

"Okay. Its not until the weekend. I'm all notified." She told him.

“Okay.” Betty just read the case files. “He’s gotten away with a lot... wow.”She said.

"Yep the bastard needs to pay." Charles said.

"You're salty. Just because he stole from Chic your ex lover."

“He took everything from Chic. He’s a sick bastard.”

"Well I wasn't Chic's biggest fan." Betty shrugged. "But he still needs to pay for this crimes."

“He’s stolen so much. The other week he broke into The Met.” Betty gasped in shock. "Not The Met?"

“He stole 7 paintings and 4 sculptures.” Betty shook her in disgust. "He has to be stopped." She said stubbornly.

“We will stop him.”

"He needs it."

————

Jughead got home from getting his suit. He told his friends about the girl. He was talking about her as if she was a rare diamond.

“Sounds like Jug’s in love.” Toni teased. 

Jughead rolled his eyes.“She was just really pretty and nice. I paid for her dress.” Jughead said.

"You what?" Toni gasped.

“I paid for her dress.” He repeated.

"Why?"

“She said she couldn’t afford to buy it, only to rent it. I thought she looked beautiful in it and should have it.”

"You don't buy us anything nice." Sweet Pea teased.

“I steal you nice things. Isn’t that good enough?” Jughead teased. Everyone rolled their eyes.“How about we’ll make a deal. It will make heists even more thrilling.”

“What deal?” 

“Most expensive item i get goes to one of you guys instead of selling it like usual.”

"Deal." They all said.

“Great.” He said.

"So did you find out where this Betty is going?" Fangs asked.

“Some family thing.”

"Good. We can't have her blowing our cover." Pea added.

“I doubt she’ll be there.”

"Good." Toni said.

“Fang come help me with the tools and my suit.” Jughead said.

The boys headed to suit up. Toni was working on hacking the security cameras. They had everything planned leading up to the weekend. Now they could relax.

Jughead was so excited for Saturday night. He loved the atmosphere. He was definitely a thrill seeker. He loved going to theme parks in his spare time too. He had no idea what his life would be like without the risks he took.

He loved the thrill of each heist. He knew there was a chance he could get caught but he always took extra precautions. He was just in it for the fun. All his life he has known to be the risk taker. He loved danger.

————

Betty had gotten back home and invited her friends over for a girls night. They were all over talking about all the recent gossip."A guy gifted me a 400 dollar dress." Betty casually added.

“What? Seriously?”

"Yeah. To wear to the thing we're all going to."

“Why would he do that? Did you sleep with him?” Cheryl said.

"Cher! I would never I have some class." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Was he hot?”

"Hot isn't the word. Think of what the devil would look like as a human. Then had sex god on to that." She smirked.

“Wow.” Veronica laughed. “What was his name? Did you get his number?”

"No and FP." Betty said.

“What kind of name is FP?”

"I don't know I didn't ask. Someone was busy working to help me." She sighed.

“Do you think you’ll see him again?”

"No. He's like a hot angel." Betty sipped her wine.

“Well if you ever do you need to let us know.” 

“Did you guys hear about the robbery at The Met?” Kevin asked.

"Yes. The serpents strike again." Betty rolled her eyes. "Like what the actual fuck. The Met is the Met."

“I don’t understand how they haven’t been caught yet. They’ve stolen so much.”

"They're smart."

“Does anyone even know how many of them there are?”

"We suspect at least 3." Betty said. "Don't say anything though."

“Well everyone knows about the main one, Jughead right?” Cheryl said.

"He or she is a ghost. We don't know who this is?"

“My father says they’re going to be there on Saturday.” Cheryl said.

"They shouldn't be." Betty said.

“Are you going to catch them?” Kevin asked.

"We're doing everything we can."

“Imagine the praise you’d get if you caught them B.” Veronica said. 

“It’s going to be even harder since it’s a masquerade party.” Cheryl said.

"Not really? We don't know who they are." Betty added.

“Still, you won’t be able to tell if you saw their faces making a getaway at the party. You’d have no way of tracking them.”

“Well I hope you find them B.”

"Me too or I'm probably getting fired." Betty sighed. "So Cher have you figured out your situation."

“What do you mean?”

"Well you kissed Veronica when you were drunk and ran out." Kevin said.

“Stop! I’m leaving. You can’t pressure me to talk about this! It’s none of your business.” Cheryl got up. Veronica ran after her to see if she was okay. Cheryl was crying and getting into her car. Veronica got in the car with her. "Hey Red."

“Veronica I don’t like you if that’s what you think.”

"Too bad... I like you." She held her hand. Cheryl pulled her hand away."Hey Red. What ever is going on in your mind it's okay. Plus you have extraordinary lips."

“Leave me alone. I didn’t mean to fucking kiss you.”

"Then why did you? God Cheryl even if you didn't you did. We should be allowed to have our secrets together. I'm bi Cher." Veronica said.

“I’m not gay! Now leave me alone!” Cheryl snapped.

Veronica just looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She wanted to kiss her. Cheryl glanced at her lips quickly before looking away. 

“Get out of my car.” Cheryl said.

"Fine. But I'm always a call away." Veronica got out.

Cheryl locked the car door and drove off. She drove home and messaged someone on tinder to come around to hers. They've been messaging for the past year.

She grew up in a homophobic environment and never felt like she could be herself. She was in denial of it. She would only experiment at home and with girls that bad unisex names in case she got caught.

C: Toni?

T: yeah?

C: are you working?

T: No, I’m home.

C: come around?

T: I’ll be there in 10 minutes

C: 7

Cheryl sat waiting for her. She didn't do this often. The moment the door bell rang she sprang for it. Toni was standing there.

"Hey." She whispered.

“Hey.”

"So we've talked for a year before seeing one another." Cheryl smiled.

“Yeah.” Toni smiled.

"I'm new to this."

“We can do whatever you’re comfortable with. I’m here to teach you.”

"I should call you Miss then?" Cheryl flirted. Toni smirked. "Miss I need help with taking off my tight dress." She trailed her hand down her hips.

Cheryl led her to her room. They spent the night experimenting. Cheryl was starting to feel more open with herself. She just knew she wanted to keep everything a secret for now.

Everything in life felt like one massive secret. The things you can't say. The things you want staying private. Yet nothing is safe.

No secrets are safe.

No valuables are safe.

Especially when the serpents are on the hunt. They are like human magpies. Anything shiny they want. Even if the damage is too big.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Heist day was up on the serpents. Tensions were high. This party would be on full surveillance. That just gave Jughead a bigger thrill. He couldn't wait to eat their food, drink their alcohol and steal their valuables.

They were all getting ready. Jughead was ready first. Then Toni came down in her dress. 

“You look amazing T.” Jughead said.

"I know." She smirked. "Me you tonight your bedroom?"

“Sure.”

The boys followed after Toni. They got into Jughead’s car with all their equipment. In the car Toni was messaging Cheryl. They would do this every so often.

They drove to the party and parked outside. They all put on their masquerade masks. They managed to get in with ease. Now the easy part mingle until everyone was here. They were slightly late but not too late that it seemed suspicious. Jughead headed right to the food. At the food he saw a blonde in a familiar dress picking at strawberries.

“Betty?”

"Fp?" Betty smiled.

“I definitely wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

"I could say the same for you." She lifted her mask up.

“So this is the family event you were talking about?”

"Yep. I didn't see your name on the list." Betty looked at him suspicious.

“FP is just a nickname. I didn’t see yours either.”

"It is, Elizabeth is on there." She pulled the list on her phone and showed him. "Where's yours?"

Toni was talking to him through a wire. She could hear the whole conversation. “I put your name on there.” Toni told him. 

“It’s there,” He pointed. “Forsythe.”

Betty nodded as she clicked on his name sending a red flag to Clifford and Charles.

"Well at least your not working at your own families event. Thank you for my dress." Betty smiled.

“She’s suspicious. Get out of there Jug. Go mingle with random people.” 

“It’s no problem. It looked great on you. I mean... it still does look great on you.” He said. 

“Cut the flirting and get out Jug.” Toni said. 

“I’ll see you around.” He said before walking away. He headed up to Toni.

"Wait!" Betty walked after him. "You forgot something." Betty told him.

“What?”

"My number." She smiled.

She also needed to stall him. Something was suspicious about him and that women.

“Okay.” He smiled. Betty handed him her phone. "So you know my family?"

“I know Cheryl. I’m in business with Clifford.”

"Cher didn't tell me she knew you. Neither did auntie Peneople or Uncle cliff." Betty pouted.

“FP come here.” Toni smiled, coming over to them.

"Oh you have a girlfriend. Maybe I should return this dress and you should give it to her."

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

"That's lucky for me then. What's your last name so I can find you on social media?" Betty asked.

Charles was asking in her ear piece.

“I don’t have any. I’m kind of old fashioned.” He said.

"Can I still know your last name Forsythe?"

“Andrews.” He thought off the top of his head.

"Funny there's another Andrews on the list. Archibald. Are you siblings?" Betty questioned.

“No, I don’t know him. What is this, an interrogation?” He scoffed.

"No just curious. We were so nice the other day." Betty snatched her phone back.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my friends.” He rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Betty told Charlse to monitor him. She hoped she wasn’t wrong about him. If she was then she fucked up that going anywhere. Betty headed to check the room the valuables. Nothing had been touched. She headed back to the room.

"You bought that bitch a dress." Toni said.

“My mistake.” He said.

"I mean she's hot. She's also working at her families party."

“We need to get the stuff and get out of here as fast as possible. She asked for my number but I gave her the one to the burner phone.”

"What if she messages you tonight?" Fangs asked.

“Then I’ll have the burner phone with me.”

"But what about after that?" Pea asked.

“It doesn’t matter. I probably won’t see her again.”

"What if you will?" Toni asked as Cheryl messaged her.

C: fancy coming to a party.

T: Id love to. Can I bring a couple friends?

Toni showed Jughead. “This will give us a cover.”

C: sure only if you can stay the weekend with me?

T: Definitely ;)

C: It's at this address. I'm the one in the sequin dress x

T: I’ll be there soon. 

Toni, Jughead, Fangs, and Sweet Pea headed to a hidden area. They waited a little bit before heading up to Cheryl. Cheryl was sat with Betty when they came up to Cherly.

“Toni!” Cheryl smiled. Toni hugged her. “Hey Cher.” 

Cheryl turned to Betty. “B this is Toni and her friends.” Cheryl smiled.

"Forsythe... Cher that's the guy that bought me the dress."

“Wait seriously? I had no idea. I invited them.” Cheryl told her. 

Betty told Charles it was a false alarm.

"Sorry about early." Betty blushed. Jughead didn’t say anything."Can we talk away from your friends?"

“I guess.”

Betty headed outside with him. She felt terrible. They sat on s bench as he lit a cigarette.

"I'm sorry... I'm just looking for someone so everyone is a suspect... I'm sorry. You bought me this gorgeous dress. You wouldn't steel from my family."

“You’re looking for someone?” He took a drag of his cigarette.

Betty nodded. "My job depends on it. They're making cuts and I was the last in and probably the first to go. So if I can find those fucking Serpents my job will be safe." She sighed.

“Oh, cool.”

"So I'm stressed. Please forgive me. I would love to ask you on a date." 

Betty turned her ear piece off so Charles wouldn't hear.

“I don’t really date.”

"Oh." Betty whispered.

“Sorry.”

"No I get it. I would avoid me too." She stood up upset.

“No it’s not you... It’s not personal.” He grabbed her arm. “I just don’t date... I would like to stay in touch though...”

"Sure. Most guys run because they're intimidated by me." Betty smiled at him.

“I’m not intimidated by you.”

"That's because you don't know my line of work." She shrugged.

“What’s your line of work?”

"I can't say." Betty said switching her ear piece back on.

He just nodded.

"I have to go work." She said heading back inside.

"T did you hear that."

“Yeah, I did. She’s definitely with the FBI.”

"Ask Cheryl." Jughead said finishing his cigarette.

“I will. We should get started with the fun part. I’ll use Cheryl to keep Betty distracted. You’ll meet Sweet Pea and Fangs in the car in an hour.” 

“Sounds good boss.” He teased.

"Shut it. You know your the boss." Toni giggled getting to work.

"Oh I don't know T. Sometimes you think your the boss ." Jughead said.

"Well I am the brains and the beauty of the operation."

"TT." Cheryl looked at her. "Fancy going to my room? My parents aren't looking."

"Sure." Toni smiled. "Can I ask a question?"

Cherly nodded.

"Forsythe likes Betty. He was wondering okay job she does." 

"Oh her and my other cousin are FBI agents. They're on the biggest case. Betty is all stressed out and needs to get laid." Cheryl said.

Cherly was a talker when she was drunk. 

"I'll let Fp know." She kissed her in her room.

'Interesting. I could date her to keep her off the trail.' Jughead said. ' T were going in. Betty's with her friends. 'Cough if you hear me.'

Toni coughed.

The boys headed with the heist. The party was in full swing and no one was alert anymore. Fangs stood by the door Incase there was an issue. Sweet Pea stood at the bottom of the stairs to distract anyone who might be coming up. 

Jughead headed into the room full of valuables. There was stuff locked up everywhere. He put his gloves on so there would be no finger prints. He quickly started using the tools Fangs had for him. He unlocked each box and grabbed stuff that would be of use to him and his friends. He made sure look through everything and only take what would worth it. He wanted to get the jewelry for Toni but he knew Cheryl would see her wearing it. He just grabbed things until his bag was full. He was happy with everything he got so he headed to get out of the window.

He felt his signature tag before leaving. He made Toni aware they had left so she could enjoy her night. They made the getaway in the truck and drove all the way to their house.

Later that night Betty headed to check the room. She had later discovered the tag. Betty cursed herself as she had Charles came in.

"At least we have a suspect grouping now." He said.

“A lot of people left. We need to speak with each of them. I don’t think it could be Toni’s friends. Cheryl invited them. Plus Toni had told me FP was feeling sick so the guys took him home. I should call him to see how he’s feeling.” Betty said.

"Yeah go. You're off the clock. I'll see you tomorrow sis."

Betty nodded as she began calling FP. He had just gotten back home. He answered the burner phone. “Hello?” He answered.

"Hi it's me Betty. Cher said you wasn't feeling well. Are you okay? I can drop you off some soup."

“I’m okay. I think I just ate too much.” He laughed softly.

"Oh okay." Betty sighed upset.

“I’m sorry I left. I with I could have talked to you more.”

"Its okay. I was busy working. I can come to you? I'm having a really bad night."

“I’m starting to feel better now. I’m not really much of a party person either. We can meet up for drinks if you’re up for it?”

"I'd like that. I only go to parties for work and when my friends drag me there." Betty giggled.

“I’ll see you at the bar downtown.” He said happily.

"Okay. I will be in my jeans and a red jumper." She smiled before ending the call.

Jughead got changed into casual clothes before telling his friends he was headed out. They nodded watching tv. He got to the bar and sat waiting for Betty. 20 minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see her. “Hey.” He smiled. 

"Hi." Betty sat next to him. "Can I order a whiskey please?"

Jughead already had his drink. “I opened up a tab for the night so feel free to order anything. It’s all on me.”

"That's but it's okay." The bar tender gave her the drink as she downed it. "How can the serpents strike again? I was on my best game."

“They did? Wow I missed a lot when I left. What happened?”

"I had a security everywhere. I was watching that place. They are like ghosts. Now I'm going to lose my job." Betty ranted.

“People have been on the search for them for years. I don’t think you’ll lose your job. It’s tough to find them.”

"No I will. They're making cuts and half of the female staff have been laid off already. I work for the FBI." She looked at him.

“Wow. That’s tough. I really don’t think you’ll get fired though. You obviously work really hard.”

"Yep. Are you surprised?" Betty smiled.

“Why would I be surprised?”

"I don't know. Most guys aren't. They see a cute blonde." She shrugged.

“Well you’re obviously more than a pretty face.” Betty smiled at him. "Thanks. You're handsome. So what do you do?" She held his hand.

“I have a simple office job. Nothing special.” He laughed softly.

"But you bought me a 400 dollar dress." Betty gasped.

“You deserved it. Plus I make a lot from my job. It’s not a low paying job.”

"I appreciate it." She kissed his cheek. He just smiled."So do you buy everyone a 400 dollar dress?"

“No. I just thought you looked so beautiful. It didn’t feel right that you couldn’t keep it forever. I wanted you to have it.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled. "Want to have some real fun tonight?"

“How?”

"Sex."

“I’d love to.”

"Perfect. I haven't gotten laid." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled back."And I need to destress. Come follow me Fp." She placed a twenty dollar bill for her drink.

“Betty I already paid for our drinks.”

"Well now he has a 20 dollar tip." Betty shrugged.

Jughead just smiled as he followed her. Betty took him to her car. They both got in and drove to Betty’s place. They got to her building and headed up to her apartment. Betty was never normal this up front. She wanted him and needed him after a long night. Betty opened the door and pulled him in. 

"Sit." Betty ordered. He sat down on her small couch. Betty crawled on his lap. "I'm never normally this forward. But I've had a shitty night and your hot."

“I’m never this forward either.”

"Good." Betty pulled her jumper off to reveal no bra. He just looked at her. "So tell me Fp. Why were you so defensive with all my questions? Because now if you don't answer them I won't strip."

“Well you were attacking me.” He teased.

"I wasn't. So how old are you?"

“I’m 27.” Betty took her shoes off. "Okay. I'm 24." She winked.

Jughead just nodded.

"Have you had any STDs?"

“No.” Betty pulled her soaks off. "Why buy me the dress?"

“I already told you the answer to this.”

"But what if I don't believe it? Its alot of money." She wrapped her arms around him.

“I thought you looked amazing. You really deserve to have at least one dress that makes you feel like a princess.” Betty smiled at him. She slipped her jeans off. He smiled back. "So now I'm nearly naked its time for you to ask me questions and undress."

“Okay.” Betty sat waiting. "How about enough questions? You said you wanted fun. How fun are we talking?"

“Fine then. Shut up and kiss me.”

Jughead held her face and kissed her heatedly. Betty bit his lips teasingly. He started undressing as they kissed."We should have fucked in that dressing room." Betty smiled.

“I wish we had.”

"Well we do have a pool on the roof?" She hinted.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. Let's go." Betty pulled a robe around herself.

Jughead pulled his shirt back on. Betty slipped her fipflops on taking him to the roof. The only reason why she's in the apartment complex was for the pool. She was hardly ever home. 

Betty didn't know where tonight was coming from. But she loved the thrill it gave her. It's partly why she loves her job the danger aspect. 

She slipped in the pool smirking at him. "Coming?"Jughead kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his underwear before getting in with her."Didn't I say were going naked?" Betty pulled her underwear off. "You wanted a thrill right?"

“I love a good thrill.” He pulled his off.

"Me too. It's why I love my work." Betty told him. "Especially the hunt."

Jughead nodded.

"So Fp? Catch me if you can." Betty winked as she began swimming away. He swam after her. He wrapped his arms around her as she smiled.

"You caught me. Now you get your prize." Betty wrapped her legs around her. They were stood on the step.

Jughead was so aroused by her. She slid onto him out of the water so she wouldn't get a yeast infection. He then lowered them in. Betty kissed him heatedly as she bounced on him. Jughead held onto the side as he kissed her. He has never experienced anything like this before . He kissed her neck and down her chest.

"Fuck I miss sex." Betty moaned.

“You feel so good.”

"You do too Fp." She sucked a hickey into his neck."Maybe we could do this more than once."

"I'd like that." Jughead smiled as he thrust into her.

They moved together kissing until they came together. Luckily Betty had the implant. "Thanks for that handsome." Betty pulled away as she pulled her underwear back on. He just smiled. "Come on. Let's shower."

They headed to her apartment. They headed for the shower having sex again. That night they had sex all night. 

____

The following morning Betty woke him up with breakfast. It was one of the most amazing nights either of them have ever had.

“Hey.” He yawned sleepily.

"I have food." Betty smiled."That means wake your ass up. I have work." He got out of her bed and started to get dressed."You're staying for breakfast."

“You said you have work.”

"Not for another hour." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.Betty smiled happily as he sat with her. "So?"

“So what?”

"Can I see you again?"

“I’d love that.” He smiled. He had put his normal phone number in her phone last night to replace the one for the burner phone. "Okay." Betty smiled. Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back but her alarm went off to leave.

“I thought you had an hour?”

"I'm sorry. I forgot the day." Betty sighed.

Jughead just nodded.

He couldn’t wait to tell his friends. He left with a smile on his face. He knew this was risky but it was worth it. He got home and headed right to his friends.

"You should date her." Pea said.

“She works for the FBI.”

"Exactly." Toni said.

“Yeah and let her closer to me and finding out who I am? No way.”

"The opposite." Fangs shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

"Find out what she knows about us." Pea said.

“Yeah but I could also lead her closer to knowing us.”

"It's a risk." Toni said.

“I can find out what she knows just by hooking up with her. She’s a talker.”

"Do it."The group said.

“I will.”All the group high fived.“Ready to look through everything we got yesterday?” Jughead said.

"We already did. We took what we wanted. We figured it was okay. Plus Cher needs me."

“Okay.”

Jughead headed to shower.

This was risky but it was thriling. Everything he did was risky and thrilling. He was so excited to see what happens next. Seeking his next thrill he knew he would find that with Betty Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few weeks ago passed and the serpents hit three more places. Betty was stressed with work. She was messaging Jughead.

J: how’s work?

B: I am going to kill Jughead Jones.

J: what’s happened now? Find any new info on him?

B: yes. I know his sister.

J: seriously?

B: yep. I found her. We have a meeting.

J: do you think she knows the details about him?

B: I can't say

J: that’s fine. I was just curious.

B: themepark date tomorrow.

J: sounds good.

B: perfect

B: I have to go. I'm meeting her.

Jughead put his phone away. Betty headed to see JB. They met in a park.“Hey. You’re Betty, right?” JB smiled.

"Yeah I am." Betty smiled. "I have some questions about your brother."

“Go ahead then.” JB said.

"You're brother. He's apart of the serpents right?"

“I haven’t spoken to him in years.”

"Do you have a number for him? He's in big trouble. We want to make a deal with him."

“What has he done?”

"He has stolen from massive places like the Met." Betty explained.

“He wouldn’t do that. I think you’ve got the wrong family.” JB said.

"I'm afraid he has." Betty handed her number. "Call me incase you do see him. Say we want to make him a deal."

"If I ever see him I will." She told her.

Betty thanked her for her time. The FBI would be monitoring her phone calls just incase. JB just walked away. Betty sighed as she called Jughead.

“Hey.” He answered.

"Hi." She whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

"A dead lead again." Betty sighed.

“That’s terrible. What happened?”

"She knows nothing." She started to tear up.

“Betts it’s going to be okay.”

"Its not Fp." Betty whispered.

“It will be. Just don’t give up.” He told her.

"Why Fp? They're sat laughing at us."

“I just don’t want you to be upset. Don’t give up.” He said.

"Its physically impossible." Betty cried.

“Betts I’m really sorry but I have to go.”

"Okay. I'm picking you up at half 6 in the morning." She said.

“Why so early?”

"We have to drive up to the themepark." Betty shrugged.

“I know but it’s only a couple hours away.”

"We want to be there for opening." She shrugged again.

“Can we leave at 9? Then we’ll get there at around 10:30. They don’t even open until 11.”

"Fine. Only because you need your beauty sleep." Betty sighed.

“Sorry Betts. I just really can’t wake up early.” He said. He had a heist tonight. It would be late at night so he really needed sleep when he got home.

"Fine. I'm on a stake out so its fine."

“A stake out? For what?”

"Nothing." Betty said.

“So you can’t even trust me?”

"Its a place down town." She whispered.

“You really don’t trust me, do you?” He said. 

“FP we just met.” 

“Right so if we’re such strangers maybe I should cancel for tomorrow.” He scoffed.

"Fine!"

Jughead hung up on her. Betty put her phone away in a mood. She headed back to the office.

“What’s wrong?” Charles said.

"A guy I'm kind of seeing. He cancelled on our date tomorrow."

“Why?”

"Just guy stuff." Betty shrugged. Charles nodded. “Ready for tonight?”

"Yep. Let's get them."

“I think we have a really good chance tonight.” 

————

The serpents were outside the place ready to go in. Betty and Chares were in the car watching people go in and out. She saw a group of people standing outside all dressed in black. They were facing away from her.

Betty took photos of them. She got out the car to get a little closer. She saw them get back into their car. Betty then took a photo of their license plate. They headed to the back of the building. That gave her a chance to see the car closer.

“Jug I don’t think this is going to work out tonight. The FBI is watching us.” 

“That just makes it even more risky.” He smirked. “I’m headed in through the roof.”

"I think we should pull out." Toni said.

“Fine, leave. I’m going in still.”

"We're not leaving you. Come on, it's now or never." She sighed.

Jughead got out of the car and climbed up to the roof. Betty spotted someone climbing and took photos. He got up to the top and crawled through a vent. 

Betty showed Charles. They finally had a photo of him“It’s actually him. Wow.” Charles said. “If only we could see his face.”

"We now have his height and build. That's a start!" Betty smiled happily.

“I’m proud of you B.” Charles said. “Did he head inside?”

"Yep by the roof."

“Go in and find him.”

Betty nodded.

She ran through the street into the building. There were so many people. It was going to be hard to identify him. She was hinding in plain sight. She was struggling as she got closer to the room. She got to the room and opened it to see stuff missing and the tag on the wall.

"Mother tucker!" Betty screamed before heading to Charles.

She saw the same car from earlier driving off. Charles told her to run the plates. As she did that they followed the car. Betty was so excited that they were getting someone where. They followed them until they got out. Betty took photos of them all from aside. They also flagged the house.

It was an apartment building. She had no idea which apartment they were. 

“Should we go in and look?” Charles asked.

"I think we should quit whilst we're ahead." Betty said.

“Okay.”

They drove back to the office to upload all the evidence. They were so proud. Betty called it an night. She still didn't know what was happening tomorrow.

She hoped she could work things out with Jughead. She was hoping he would call her. He didn’t. It got to the next morning and she heard nothing from him. Betty sighed getting ready to go alone.

She was contemplating calling him. She sat staring at her phone. “Fuck it.” She sighed as she called him. She waited as it called. He declined it. She continued to rind him until he answered.

“What?” He answered.

"I'm sorry. I was really stressed yesterday but you were right. We have leads." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Well I'll meet you at the bar we met if your still coming." She said.

“I’m staying home today. I think it’s best.”

"I don't." Betty told him.

“Why not?”

"It was one argument. We were both stressed." She explained.

“You obviously don’t trust me because of your job.”

"Fuck sake I do. I didn't know the location." Betty snapped.

“Save it. I’m not coming.” He hung up.

Betty rang him again. He answered but didn’t say anything. She called until he did.

"I'm sorry. I do this, I have something good and ruin it with work." She confessed.

“It’s fine if you can’t trust me.”

"I can. We actually got a photo of him." She told him."I shouldn't tell you but I trust you."

“You got a photo of him?”

"All four actual. 3 men one woman." Betty smiled excitedly."Fp?"

“Wow.”

"Yep. Are you coming or what?" She asked.

“I guess so.”

"Aren't I worth more than a guess?" Betty questioned.

“I’m coming.”

"Hurry." Betty ended the call.

Jughead headed to go meet her. He found her waiting for him looking beautiful. She saw him and smiled. She ushered him into the car. They drove in silence. This was getting too risky. But he loved it. He knew she would never find out the truth about him.

"No work talk today." Betty told him."I want to know you whilst we ride scary rides."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty drove them there. She had gotten the tickets online. They got in with ease."So how was work?" She asked as they waited for a ride.

“I thought you said no work talk?” He teased.

"True. How was your day yesterday?" Betty hugged him.

“It was good.”

"Oh yeah? You know this is our first date. Non date because you don't date." She smiled. Jughead kissed her cheek. She smiled turning into the kiss. He kissed her on the lips. "I dreamt about those lips." She teased. He just smiled. "So you and T? Cher told me you used to date." Betty jealous added randomly.

“Yeah we did. We were hooking up for awhile before you and I met but it ended when we spent that night together.”

"Really? But I thought you don't date. So why stop?" She asked smiling.

“Well we weren’t really dating but we also were. There just wasn’t labels and we didn’t love each other as anything more than friends. We just liked sex with each other I guess.” He shrugged.

"But why stop now I'm in the picture?"

“Because I really enjoyed our night and I wanted that to happen more I guess.”

"Stay over tonight?" Betty asked as they got on the ride.

“I’d love to.”

Betty smiled happily as they got locked in the ride properly. He smiled at her. Betty held his hand as the ride set off at full speed. They rode the ride screaming and laughing. It was over in a few minutes. They moved onto the next.

They spent the whole day walking around and going on rides. They both saw the relaxed side to one another.

"Can I win you a teddy before we go?" Betty smiled.

“Only if I can win you one.” Betty playfully rolled her eyes."You're on."

He smiled and followed her. They settled on going the basket ball toss. Jughead won a prize for her first."Were you on the basket ball team in highscool?" Betty asked still trying to make her basket.

“And in college.”

"I need to see photos." She smiled missing"I could have cheered for you."

Jughead just smiled. Betty showed him a picture of her friends he met at the party in their cheer uniforms. 

“You were adorable.” He smiled. He looked for a picture of him on the basketball team.

"I was even cuter when in ballet." Betty told him.

Jughead found a picture of him and with his sister at his games. He had forgotten about yesterday. He showed it to her.

"You were fit. Oh my god is that your sister? She looks adorable. And similar to JB."

“Her name is JB.”

"That's weird." Betty said getting her last ball in earning a prize.“I haven’t spoken with her in years.” He said.

"Fp the women I met yesterday said the same thing about her brother."

“So?”

"Nothing just a weird thing I guess." Betty said.

She messaged the group chat that had her friends and Charles in it.

B: I think I have a led on the case.

C: find any new information?

B: I think so.

C: what is it?

B: I'll tell you tomorrow.

C: tell me now.

B: I can't. I'm with the guy.

C: Fine.

Betty put her phone away. "Ready to go?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Betty held his hand back to her car. She really wished she wasn't right. JB had told her she got the wrong family but she was still unsure. She kept thinking about it as they drove back to her place. She was asking him questions.

"Betts stop. It's like you want to ruin a good day." Jughead told her.

“I just have a couple questions.” 

“Fine but this is a date not an interrogation.”

"You agree it's a date." Betty smiled excitedly.

"Because it is." Jughead kissed her cheek.

"How old is JB?"

“She just turned 20.”

The same age as the women she met.

"Aww cute." Betty smiled playing along.

“She was my best friend growing up. I practically raised her.” Jughead said.

"You're a good guy Andrews. I'm best friends with my brother. Not that close with my sister." Jughead nodded. "What else?" She wondered.

“There’s not really anything else. I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

"You should call her. I'm sure she misses you." Betty told him.

"Maybe. Now no more questions gorgeous." Jughead smiled.

“Fine.” She kissed his cheek.

"Lets go to yours." 

"Can we go to yours?" Betty asked.

“I have roommates. It’s probably not the best idea.”

Betty nodded as they pulled into a gas station. She got out to call Charles about what she suspected. He answered immediately.

“So? What’s the new information?”

"I think I'm dating Jughead Jones." Betty whispered.

“What? Seriously?”

"Yes. We should set up a fake heist." Betty suggested.

“What do you mean?”

"I invite him to Chic's place. We put fake jewels in there. You and Chic have been talking." She said.

“You think he’d steal with you there? What if you have the wrong guy? This could end badly.” Charles said.

"Then I fuck up something good." Betty uttered with pain in her voice.

“I have a better and easier idea. Have him sleep with you tonight. While he’s asleep look through his wallet and phone for an ID or any information. If it’s him then good. If it’s not then he’ll have no idea you even suspected him.” Charles said.

"Okay. Charles what if it is? I've not felt a connection with a guy like this in a long time? Its soon but he makes me laugh and asks me about my day."

“If it’s him he’s going to prison for life.”

"We can't get him a deal?" Betty asked.

“He’s a criminal. Do you know how much he’s stole? Over a billion dollars in items.” Charles said. “He’s getting locked up.”

"I know. I have to go he's coming back."

“I got snacks.” He smiled. He was in the store at the gas station.

"Thanks." Betty looked at him like something was wrong.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen?” He asked. “Will a donut make it better?” He teased, handing her one.

"It makes it a little better. Fp you wouldn't lie to me right?" Betty asked biting into. "This is all still so new but I feel like we could be great. Especially we allow ourselves on more dates outside the city."

He kissed her. “You can trust me.” She kissed him back. "My ex hurt me pretty badly."

“Tell me about it.”

"He stole money from me. So I moved in with Charles. He put me thousands of dollars worth of debt. I loved him. I was working through college and FBI training at the time." Betty began explaining.

He just nodded.

"That's why I can't afford nice things all the time. That's why I'm in a small apartment. But worst thing of all. He stole apart of myself. He stole years of my life I can't get back. So that's why I push people away. So no secrets at all." Betty wiped her tears.

Jughead hugged her. He felt guilty. He knew he had to get away before he made it worse.

"Promise?" She looked up at him.“I promise.”

"If you break your promise remember I can watch your everyone." She joked through her tears.

He just kissed her. Betty kissed him back tasting the saltiness from her tears but the sweetness from Jughead's lips. 

“Come on let’s go to your place.” He smiled.

"Wait let me eat my doughnut. I can't eat and drive. I'm not an octopus."

“I can drive?” He said. “I’m good at eating and driving.” He teased.

"Do I trust you with the only things my ex didn't steal from me? I must seriously trust you." Betty got out the drivers seat.

“I won’t do anything to it. If something happens to happen, I’ll pay for any damages. But it won’t.”

"I'm not a wishing well you throw money at." She told him as they switch seats.

“I know that.”

"Good." Betty ate her doughnut.

Jughead started up the car. He heard her put the Mamma Mia sound track on as she ate another doughnut. They drove back to her place while making small talk. It didn’t take them long to get there.

They headed in as Jughead locked the door for her. Betty just hugged him from behind. Jughead just smiled. "I promise not to hurt you too." She kissed his neck."Will you come to bed with me? It's late."

“Yeah.”

"You can pick the movie." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty guided them to her room. They stripped down to their underwear. Betty pulled his flannel on as they watched the movie Jughead picked. He smiled, about halfway through the movie he started pressing soft kisses down her neck.

"Baby." Betty smiled.

“Yeah?”

"I like that. It makes me feel wanted." She whispered playing with his flannel she was wearing.

“You are wanted. I want you.”

"I mean romantically baby. For the first time. Someone wants to be with me for me. Not my friends and nor the perks of my job."

He just smiled faintly. Betty smiled up at him. She kissed him softly. He kissed her back. She held him closely as she moved to sit on his lap. He just looked at her.

"What?" Betty moved his hair out the way.

“Nothing.”

"You're handsome and I would like to be please you." She whispered in his ear. He smirked. Jughead began taking his flannel off of her. "I want to leave it on." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"It smells of you." She blushed taking her bra off.

He kissed her heatedly. Betty kissed him back holding him close. He tugged on her underwear. She allowed him to slip them off. He kissed her as he ran his hands up her thighs. She giggled softly trying to kiss his neck but accidentally bit him from giggling.

He laughed softly. “Vampire.” He teased.  
"I didn't mean too." Betty smiled.

"God you look so stunning." Jughead couldn't help but take a photo of her.

"I can be your little vampire." He kissed her and teasingly bit her lip."Whose the vampire now." She ran her hand over his chest.

He smiled at her. They moved back into kissing one another as their underwear were now forgotten. 

“I want you.” He said.

"Then you can have me." Betty smiled lovingly at him.

He kissed her as he positioned her on him. They started off slow and sweet. They were enjoying just being. Kissing one another whilst softly moving. It wasn’t fucking. It was making love. Jughead was terrified. He wanted to stop but he also didn't. 

"I trust you." She whispered in between kisses.

Jughead just kissed her back. He couldn't say anything to her because he didn't want to lie. They moved softly between her sheets. They quickly brought each other to their releases.

Betty pulled away holding him. She knew she had to look through his stuff but trust was a two way thing. Betty didn't want to disrespect him. Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him sleepily.

“Let’s get some sleep.”

"As long as you promise to wake up early so we can get breakfast together?" Betty looked at him. “Fine.” He smiled.

Betty nodded as her eyes drew heavier. Jughead watched as she fell asleep. He gently stroked her hair. He held her as he fell asleep as well.

Things between them were getting too risky. 

The thrill would always be there but the risk factor is increasing daily.

With the discover of what her ex did to her and the knowing that she was just as smart as the serpents. Things were gaining dangerously close.

Would he stop the thrill listening to the risk or would be continue taking the risk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A month had passed and they haven't had any knew leads. Betty was still trying to work up the courage of looking through Jughead's things but she didn't have the heart to do it. 

Charles was being harder on her than normal. She wished she didn't tell him about Fp other known as Jughead. 

Betty and Jughead have been spending time together going on dates outside of the city. 

They were currently at a Lodge cabin Jughead owned. They were spending the week there. Betty wanted to look through his phone the last day of the week. She knew she needed to do it but she was falling for him.

"So am I going to see you as a hot lumberjack?" Betty teased.

“I can go chop wood shirtless with my flannel around my waist. Does that count?” He teased.

"Definitely." Betty's smile grew. "But can we just sit on the porch swing first?" She added.

“Of course.”

They sat down together. Betty laid on it resting her head in his lap. 

"Imagine having family holidays here?" Betty traced patterns into his palm.

“We can come here for holidays if you want.”

"You see a future with me? This is technically our first holiday together. The girls keep messaging me. Luckily for me I can ignore them and say its the service." She smiled as Jughead smiled back. "I would love that. This could be our get away. If we're ever in trouble come here and we'll find one another." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded and kissed her. “I have a question Betts.” 

“What is it?” 

“I don’t know. I was just thinking about the things you tell me about work... Do you hate Jughead?” He asked.

"I don't think so. He has a reason for all of this. I just hope he stops. It's my job you know. At first I hated him because I thought I would never find him. But now we're getting closer he's just as fucked up and damaged like the rest of us."

He just nodded.

"Why?" Betty asked.

“Just curious. You seem like you hate him.”

"I don't hate him. I just want to know why he chose this life style. We're all struggling. I'm still struggling with getting out of debt." She told him."But enough work talk. You said this trip was for us to get away."

Jughead just nodded.

"But like if you see him what would you do?" He wondered. 

"I would talk with him before calling the FBI. I'm aware it could be someone I know and I don't know what to do if its that situation. They lied to me."

He didn't say anything thinking.

"Why?"

“Just curious.”

"Do you know who him?" Betty asked.

“No.”

"You would tell me if you did right?" She wondered.

Jughead nodded. Betty nodded hugging him."Show me your favourite place here." She sat up looking at him.

“Okay.”

Jughead took her to a small lake which had a man made water fall. Betty looked at it in awe. She smiled at him as she sat on the dock. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on him. 

"So Andrews what's your dream job?"

“I’ve always wanted to be an author.” He shrugged. “That dream isn’t possible now.”

"It is." Betty smiled.

“No it’s not.”

"Its is. I know publishers." She told him.

“Betts it’s fine.”

"Baby let me." She smiled."Send me a chapter over." Betty said slipping her feet in."I am a master snoopers of things. I can find it on your laptop tonight."

"Baby no." Jughead told her.

"Fine." Betty sighed.

"You're dream job?" He asked.

"I'm at it."

"Favourite place to visit?" Betty asked.

“Here.”

"Its beautiful." She smiled.

"What about you?"

"My home town. I should show you at Christmas." Betty glanced at him."only if you want too."

“Sure.” Betty smiled happily. "I'll tell my mother. It's going to be a good one this year. She will ask us what we are." Jughead nodded. "And?"

“What?”

"Baby are you my boyfriend?" Betty asked.

“I told you Betts, I don’t like labels.”

"I know FP. It was worth a try." She moved to sit on his lap. He didn’t say anything."Baby it's okay. I know your mine." Betty kissed him.

Meanwhile Charles is trying to contact Betty. They had made contact with Jughead's mother. He had left her multiple messages, emails and voice messages. Betty checked her phone and gasped.

"We can finally catch him. His mother's on boared." Betty gasped.

"Wait seriously?" Jughead asked in shock.

"Charlse just messaged me. We have a zoom meeting with her. I know we said no work but I really need to be on it. Is it okay that I have an hour of work?"

“Yeah... I’ll just go for a walk I guess.”

"You can stay. I won't be that load. I then promise no more work talk. We can make love on the floor near the fire." Betty smiled.

“It’s fine I’ll just go for a walk.”

"I will make it worth it." She whispered in his ear.

Jughead kissed her softly before heading out. She then ran back to the cabin. She requested to join the meeting. She was in the kitchen as the request got accepted.

"Hello Ms Jones this is my partner and sister Betty Cooper." 

"Hello Ms Jones." Betty said.

"Hi."

"Can you tell us where your son lives?" Charles asked.

She told them the last known address.

"Would you be able to send us the last photo you had with your son so we can use our technology to age it up?" Betty asked.

Gladys nodded already emailing it through.

"How old would he be?"

"27. He looks like his father FP. His father is a thief too. He's doing time. Jughead helped me raise his sister Jellybean. They don't talk. He has 3 friends. They probably helping him. A women he is romantically involved with and 2 guys. He doesn't do social media but I can tell you where his favourite diner is."

Betty listened as it happened to be Fp's favourite diner.

"Thank you. We'll be back in touch."

Betty ended the zoom call and nervously went to check her email. Charles called her as they checked the photo. The picture she had sent through was Jughead Jones in high school at a basket ball game with his sister. Betty freaked out as she had seen it before.

"Its him." She whispered.

“Your boyfriend?”

"Yeah." Betty teared up. "Charles you have to let me speak to him first."

“Fine but then he’s going straight to prison.”

"Okay." She whispered ending the call.

Betty sat waiting for him to come back. She wanted to throw up. She was hiding her face and tears. He didn’t come back for another hour. Betty made dinner for them needing something to do. He came in and hugged her from behind. She held him softly. 

"You need to leave the country and never look back." Betty uttered. Jughead pulled away. "I know how you are FP. I can't be the one to arrest you." Betty looked at him tearing up. 

He took a few steps back from her.

"I truly care for you. You and your friends need to go to a sunny island and set up a life there. Jughead you need to go on the run." Betty finally uttered his real name.

“You don’t hate me?”

"I should." Betty looked at him crying. "You lied to me but I've fallen hard for you. You need to forget about me. I need to wake up to see you gone. I will tell Charles I woke up to a note breaking us up. You can't tell me where your going. I need to know nothing. I can't arrest you." She looked at him. "I can't being myself to arresting you. Its life in prison but please do me one favour. Return the things to The Met."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty looked at him crying. "Juggie?" She couldn't help call him a nickname. "You didn't just go out with me because I'm FBI, right?" She was shaking.

Betty hoped it wasn't. She really did feel like she was beginning to love him.

“Everything I ever said to you, I meant it... I mean besides the fact I was lying to you... but I just.... I really like you.” He sighed.

Betty nodded crying a little harder. "You need to go now. I don't know if Charles is on his way." She stood closer to him."But Jones I really really like you too. Despite the lying. I'm a little pissed about that. I told you about Chuck."

“I’m really sorry.”

"Why this life style?" Betty closed the space between them.

“It’s a force of habit. I like the thrill.”

"Promise me where ever you go... you try stop. You can get thrills from anything else." She kissed his lips. He kissed her back."Promise me." Betty whispered deepening the kiss.

“I promise I’ll try.” He whispered.

Betty wrapped her arms around him hugging him. "I just need a moment holding you. Then you go and never look back. You cannot tell me where you are. As much as that is going to kill me. You need to change your phone number. Get rid of your phone. You need to be a ghost again." Her tears slipping down her face.

Jughead nodded. Betty rested her head on his chest just holding him tightly. She cried into his chest. He kissed her head.

“I need to call Toni.” He said.

"I'll go for a walk. I guess when I'll be back you'll be gone." Betty held his hand.

Jughead nodded.

Betty just grabbed her coat slipping it on. She looked at him with so much love and pain. She couldn't help but run up to him kissing him passionately. Jughead cupped her cheeks deepening the kiss. They knew this would be the last time kissing one another. They kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore. They slowly pulled away. 

Betty then walked out the cabin. Jughead took a few moments before calling Toni."T tell the boys to meet me at the airport. Betty knows. You're coming too."

"The games finally over?" Toni asked.

"I haven't decided. We just have to leave like now. I can't risk Betty losing her job. T she's letting us run. We have to go now." Jughead told her.

"I'm with the boys. We'll bring the fake IDs." 

"I have to go." Jughead said.

Jughead wrote a break up note so she would have evidence for Charles. He also wrote her a note.

-Thank you for letting me run away. For not taking the life I have away from me. I have felt my flannel for you and the money to get your debt clean. Hopefully I will see you in the future, Jughead.- 

Jughead left knowing it was now or never.

Betty waited till it was 5am as she woke up and called Charles. She knew Jughead would be well on the plane by now.

“That bastard.” Charles said angrily.

"I need you to pick me up." Betty cried.

“I’m on my way.”

"Thank you brother." She whispered.

Charles picked her up. Betty was in tears. She felt so much pain now he's gone. Charles just hugged her.

"Lets go get yous ice cream and your bed." He told her.

Betty huffed him back. She just allowed herself into cry. She was determined to know more about why Jughead did what he did.

She sat searching him with her work laptop. He was taken into social services so many times. Kicked out of home and on the streets. 

He used to steal to survive.

Now he stole because its the only thing he knew how. 

Betty teared up while reading about him. He wasn’t the bad guy Charles kept trying to make him out to be.

She got to know the true Jughead Jones. The one that stole her heart. The one that made her smile, laugh, checked up on her daily and left good morning beautiful messages for her.

Jughead Jones wasn't the grinch that stole New York's most finest things. He was the man that stole her heart now never to be seen again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this collab with @kisvids

2 years later-

Jughead had set home up on a small island in The Philippines. There wasn't a day that goes by that he hadn't stopped to think about her. 

Multiple women hit on him but he passed on them. He still steals he couldn't help it. It was an addiction. He would do other thrill seeking stuff like sky dive and all the water activities. Go free climblimb. Those things helped but not enough.

He was currently helping out at his job on the beach. He took people scoober diving. He got trained up in that. He had gotten good at finding things in the ocean. That helped him a lot with his stealing issue. He was waiting for his new group to take out.

He was going by his real name, Forsythe Pendleton Jones. Everyone called him Sythe. Only Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea called him Jughead. It felt freeing there.

"Are you Sythe?" A guy asked him.

“I am.”

"My friend is nervous about going. Can you talk to her?" Jughead nodded.

The guy took him to this beautiful blonde. Her head was in a book. She had a tattoo that looked similar to one of his a rose.

“Hey.” He said.

The women looked up at him. Jughead couldn't believe his eyes. It was her. It really was her Betty Cooper.

“Betty?”

"Juggie." Betty whispered.

"Wait that means T is here!" Cherly shot up heading to find her.

“What are you doing here?”

"Taking a well needed rest from work." Betty blushed.

Jughead nodded.

"I quit."

“You quit?” Betty nodded.“But that was your dream job?”

"It made me sacrifices someone close to me. Someone I really love. Also I got shot at and it scared me that I might never see you again." Betty teared up.

Jughead nodded.

"So?" She looked at him. "Can we talk someone more private?"

“Well technically I’m working right now.”

"Oh well fuck it." Betty leaned up and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She hopped on him deepening the kiss. "I'm still terrified of not coming back up. Do you know how many cases I've covered with a murder in the ocean."

“Sythe get back to work!” His boss yelled. 

“I’m supposed to be encouraging you to come with us.” He teased.

"That's not happening." Betty smiled.

"Try convince me."

“I’ll be with you every second of it.”

"And?" She teased.

“If you really don’t want to come that’s fine but I have to get to work.”

"No don't leave. As long as you are with me every step of the way."

“I will be.”

"Okay. Suit me up baby." Betty smiled.

Jughead guided her to their station. He had Cheryl, Toni, Kevin and Veronica there. They all suited up. He made sure they were properly prepared.

They headed to the boat. Betty was nervously sat watching the sea. Jughead had his camera there. He took photos of her and her friends. Cheryl was taking photos for everyone and having selfies.

"Juggie when do you get off work?"

“I have off Sunday through Wednesday.” Jughead said.

"Can you meet me tomorrow?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

She smiled holding his hand. He counted everyone as they all dived in. Betty stayed close to Jughead as they swam down. It was beautiful down there. Everything was clear and easy to see. Betty took a water camera in to take photos. She picked an oysters up.

Jughead smiled at her. She put a thumbs up. He was so luckily to experience this on a daily. He was happy Betty was there with him this time. He thought he was dreaming.

They were down there for 45 minutes before needing to come back up. Once they were back up they were riding back to shore. Betty just sat next to Jughead as he helped her open the oysters. Inside 2 of them were pearls. She was so happy to be with him again.

"You seem to get more handsome every time I see you." Betty rested her head on his shoulders.

Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back. 

That day she spent the rest of the day on the beach admiring Jughead. Her friends were joining her on and off.

The next day she woke up early to meet him where they met the day before. It was Sunday so he had the day off. Betty was wearing her cute sundress and floppy hate and over sized sunglasses as he hugged her from behind. Betty winced a little. The shooting hadn't been that long ago. The scar was sore every so often. He pulled away immediately.

"Sorry it's my scar." Betty lifted her dress to show him the newly formed scar. Jughead nodded. “I’m sorry.”

"Don't be. Jughead I know this is a shitty time to say it but I wanted to tell you this 2 years ago. I'm so in love you."

“But I wasn’t honest with you. I lied to you for weeks. You can’t love me... I haven’t changed Betty.”

"I know you did but Jughead. Our connection was real. I've tried dating but I can't. They dump me in sex the moment after I moan your name."

“I’m not good enough for you.”

"No you are. I decided whose good enough for me. You Jughead Jones are. Why do you think I let you run away?" Betty asked.

“I’m not a good person. How do you not see that?”

"Because I see the person you are trying to be. You showed me love Juggie. I miss your good morning messages. The way you hold me. Whisper things in my ear. I miss you getting hair in my shower. I miss your smell lingering on my stuff. I saw moments when you were trying to be truthful."

Jughead nodded.

"Can you fucking kiss me now before I kiss you?" Betty asked. Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. Betty deepened the kiss biting his lips for old time sake."My vampire." Jughead smiled.

"Always. You are good enough for me Jones. So you better believe it. I'm staying here forever with you. I want you."

Jughead hugged her as they kissed. She jumped up on him as he held her. He kissed her back with all his love."Can people see up my dress?" She whispered into the kiss.

"I don't know but it's a perfect view."

“Jug.” She pouted. 

“Want to go to my place?”

"Yes." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Jughead just carried her on his back to his little place. He lived alone liking his privacy. He let her in placing her down on his water bed. Betty giggled and kissed him.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"Do I ever have to leave?" Betty crawled on his lap.

“You could stay with me forever?” He said, half joking, half serious.

"Then meet your new roommate and lover."

Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back with the same happiness.“I need to be honest with you about everything.” He said. “You’re probably curious.”

"Deadly." Betty smiled at him. "However I did some digging. I know a little about you."

“Like what?”

"You're mother left when you were 13. You then helped look after Bean. You were in and out the care system before hand. You have a few charges on your record from when you were a kid. You did this as survival but then it became a sense of familiarity."Betty explained.

Jughead nodded.

"So confess your sins to Mother Elizabeth." She joked as it began feeling too heavy.

“I’ve been stealing since I was 13. It was tough because I was raising my sister on my own and it’s not like I could get a job. I got arrested a couple times when I was around 15 or 16.”

"I saw in your record. Baby you were doing that to survive. But what I don't understand why all the heist."

“It was fun for me. I don’t know. I guess I just liked the way it made me feel. It’s an addiction at this point.”

"Will you stop for me? Go to therapy. Focus on work and your writing?" Betty asked moving his hair out the way.

“Betty it’s not that easy.” He said.

"I know but we can do this together." Betty cupped his face.

“I can’t just stop.”

"Baby it's tough but you can do it. "

“I haven’t gone on any huge heists since I got here. Just shoplifting. That’s a start.”

"It is." Betty kissed his chest. "Now I'm here. Everyday you go without shoplifting I can reward you." Jughead just nodded. "I'm so fucking proud of you." She smiled."This is day one. It all starts from today."

Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back as she whispered how much she needed him. She told him she didn't care if they were their clothes. She needed to feel him. Jughead moved her panties to one side as he pulled his shorts down. 

They thrust into one another. It was fast and hard. This was fucking. They had missed one another and had plenty of time to make love but at the moment they noth needed one another. They didn't last long as they came at the same time.

“Fuck, that was good.” He groaned.

"So good." Betty kissed him.

He laid next to her. She moved to hold him. He kissed her lovingly as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her. 

"I like your tattoo."

"I stole yours." Betty blushed.

"I know." He kissed her. "I missed you too much." She shrugged.

"You're adorable."

____

Jughead struggled with not shoplifting. Each time he got an urge he messaged Betty. Betty came to him each time. They would take it one day at a time but 365 days later her was one year clean of no shop lifting. Betty was so proud of him.

She was currently working but she had planned a romantic dinner to celebrate. She would wear the dress he got her.

Betty was working as security at the biggest hotel in the Philippines where all the celebrities go. She was happier here with him. Luckily she got off work early so she had time to cook him homemade food.

He was at work all day and wouldn’t be home for another hour. Normally when he got home he would shower so that gave her even more time.

She set it up outside on their little deck. She put fairy lights up and everything. When he got home he headed right to shower. Betty had put shells leading out to their back garden onto the beach. Now she was waiting for him.

Jughead got changed into the outfit Betty left out for him. He playfully rolled his eyes putting it on. He followed the shells out to her.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Congrats baby it's been a year of you not stealing and us living together."Jughead just smiled. "I made dinner for us."Jughead kissed her.

She kissed him back happily. She handed him a small box. Inside it was a pocker chip. She painted it black and wrote 1 year.

“Thank you Betts.”

"I know it's silly but I figured it's a cute reminder. And your girlfriend put effort into it. Also I owe you a pocker chip." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back happily. She smiled into the kiss pulling away grabbing the homemade burgers off the grill. 

“I really appreciate all of this Betts.”

"I love you Jughead. I will do anything to make you appreciated." Betty smiled adding the wedges to his plate.

“I love you too.” Betty sat down on the chair smiling at him. Jughead sat down with her biting it."Fuck this is delicious." He smiled. Betty kissed his cheek. “Thanks Juggie.”

He smiled at her eating all his food. He kept complimenting her. Betty smiled at him. She moved to sit next to him. He kissed her head. 

"I love coming home to you." Jughead smiled.

“Yeah?” She smiled 

“Definitely. I just love being with you all the time.”

"I love being around you too." Betty kissed him.

"Maybe we could make things official?"

“Okay.”

Jughead passed her the ring he got made for her with the pearls they found together. 

“Jug?”

"Yeah." Jughead smiled.

“What does this ring mean for us?"

"Do you want to be my wife?" He asked.

“Yes! Of course I do!”

Jughead slipped the ring onto her kissing her. Betty kissed him happily. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. They kissed forgetting the world around them.

"You stole my heart Jones." Betty mumbled into the kiss.

“Good. I want you forever.”

"No returns either Jones." She teased.

To people around the world Jughead Jones was a theive. He was a good for nothing piece of scum. Yet that wasn't the case at all. 

The only thing he stole was a certain beautiful blondes heart. It turned out they were both closer then they thought when they originally started the search.

And now they were exactly where they wanted to be.

Jughead Jones was a changed man. The only thing he would be stealing now is the love of his soon to be wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated we hope you enjoy


End file.
